


"What does a mommy do?"

by withlove_sid



Series: Sunshine Universe [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Family, Fluff, Gen, John Laurens is a Good Mom, Modern Era, Sunshine verse, dance studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove_sid/pseuds/withlove_sid
Summary: With John's increased presence in Pip's life, he starts to wonder if John might be his mommy. He poses the question to his best friend and some other dancers in his class.Set in the Sunshine Verse, sometime during John's first month with Ballet of Sunshine.
Series: Sunshine Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	"What does a mommy do?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Ballet of Sunshine and if you don't read that, this is unlikely to make a lot of sense. Check that out [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413449/chapters/67005097)  
> Enjoy!

The question hit Pip on a very rainy day at the beginning of his dance class. He was early for once, his daddy mumbling about Mr. John and him not being cross. 

“Theo?”

The little girl taking off her shoes looked up, making her braids bounce. 

“Yeah, Pip?”

“What does a mommy do?”

Theo paused for a moment, then tapped her chin. “Hm. Well,” she began, “my mommy reads to me, and makes sure we all eat. Sometimes she calls me silly names, and she checks on daddy and I all the time!” 

Pip tilted his head thoughtfully. “Huh.” 

“Why?” Theo asked, placing her unlaced shoes next to her dance bag. 

“I think Mr. John is my mommy.”

“What?” Theo responded, a tiny laugh bubbling out of her. 

Pip bounced on his toes, eye flashing with excitement. 

“Well he tells me stories when daddy’s late, and he gives me snacks from under his desk!”

“Okay…”

“He calls me jelly bean, that’s silly,” Pip continued. “And he calls daddy when he’s late and makes sure we’re doing okay when we come in! That makes him my mommy, yeah?”

“Makes sense to me.” Theo nodded thoughtfully. “But wait, does he kiss your daddy? My mommy kisses my daddy.”

“Well, no.” Pip frowned, his small face scrunching up. “But do mommies have to kiss daddies?”

Before Theo could respond, Angelica and Maria’s daughter, Suzie, ran into the studio. She barrelled into Theo and Pip.

“Hi Pip! Hi Theo!”

Pip and Theo greeted their friend, inviting her into their discussion. 

“We’re trying to figure out if Mr. John is Pip’s mommy,” Theo explained. 

“Yeah, but we’re stuck on if mommies have to kiss daddies.”

“Suzie!” Theo gasped, her eyes going wide. “You have two mommies! Do they kiss daddies?”

Suzie tilted her head and stuck her tongue out, thinking. 

“I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “The closest thing I have to a daddy is my uncle Tommy and only uncle Jemmy kisses him.” 

“So Mr. John is my mommy then?” Pip exclaimed, beaming. Theo put hand on his shoulder to stop him from bouncing and directed him at his own shoes. 

“Don’t mommies and daddies share a bed?” Theo questioned. “At least they must if there aren’t two mommies or two daddies already.”

“My mommy and daddy don’t share a bed,” another student, Sammy, cut in. “My daddy lives in a different house than my mommy.” 

The trio turned to Sammy, surprised at his interjection. Settled by the comment, they looked at eachother. Theo was the first to respond. 

“So then that settles it, right?” 

“Yeah,“ Suzie shook her head in agreement. “Mr. John must be your mommy then, Pip.”

‘Cool!” Pip grinned, turning away from Theo’s hand and bouncing on his toes again. “I have a mommy now!” He bumped shoulders with Sammy, making him laugh.

“Congrats Pip!” Sammy said. 

Before the celebrations could go on too long, Pip’s eyes got wide. Noticing the growing worry on her friend's face, Suzie asked him what was wrong. 

“I don’t know what to do with a mommy,” Pip said, his voice barely above a whisper. “What if I mess up?”

“Aw Pip,” Suzie started, but Sammy just brushed his concerns away and hugged the other boy. 

“Don’t worry, Pip! Mommies love you no matter what. That’s what my mommy tells me every day.” 

“Yeah, that’s what mommies are for,” Theo agreed. 

Pip took a breath, trying to slow his racing thoughts. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, comforting himself more than anyone else. He looked around at his friends, biting his cheek anxiously. “How do I treat a mommy? Now that I have one, I wanna do it right,” Pip determined. 

“Make him a picture!” Suzie said. “I make pictures for my mommies all the time!” 

“Yes, yes! A picture is perfect!” Sammy agreed, clapping his hands. 

Just then, Eliza walked up to the group of children, shaking her head with a fond smile. 

“Children,” she called, “it’s time to get started.”

All four of the students looked up and jumped to finish getting ready for class. 

“Coming Ms. Liza!” they said in unison. 

As the others went off to sit in their assigned floor spots, Pip started to think about what kind of picture he’d give his new mommy. He sat on the floor, shoes halfway off, and his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he’d ask John what his favorite flower is after class. Pip jumped up, shaking his head. Class! 

He rushed through the rest of his shoe change and ran to get to his floor spot, all thoughts of his mommy’s first present pushed aside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this installment in the Sunshine Verse. Hopefully, I'll have chapter five up as soon as I'm done! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
